Source:NetHack 3.2.0/trampoli.h
Below is the full text to trampoli.h from the source code of NetHack 3.2.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.2.0/trampoli.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)trampoli.h 3.2 95/06/01 */ 2. /* Copyright © 1989, by Norm Meluch and Stephen Spackman */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef TRAMPOLI_H 6. #define TRAMPOLI_H 7. 8. #ifdef USE_TRAMPOLI 9. 10. /* ### apply.c ### */ 11. #define dig() dig_() 12. #define doapply() doapply_() 13. #define dojump() dojump_() 14. #define dorub() dorub_() 15. 16. 17. /* ### artifact.c ### */ 18. #define doinvoke() doinvoke_() 19. 20. 21. /* ### cmd.c ### */ 22. #define doextcmd() doextcmd_() 23. #define doextlist() doextlist_() 24. #define domonability() domonability_() 25. #define enter_explore_mode() enter_explore_mode_() 26. #define doprev_message() doprev_message_() 27. #define timed_occupation() timed_occupation_() 28. #define wiz_attributes() wiz_attributes_() 29. #ifdef WIZARD 30. #define wiz_detect() wiz_detect_() 31. #define wiz_genesis() wiz_genesis_() 32. #define wiz_identify() wiz_identify_() 33. #define wiz_level_tele() wiz_level_tele_() 34. #define wiz_map() wiz_map_() 35. #define wiz_where() wiz_where_() 36. #define wiz_wish() wiz_wish_() 37. #endif 38. 39. /* ### display.c ### */ 40. #define doredraw() doredraw_() 41. 42. /* ### do.c ### */ 43. #define doddrop() doddrop_() 44. #define dodown() dodown_() 45. #define dodrop() dodrop_() 46. #define donull() donull_() 47. #define doup() doup_() 48. #define dowipe() dowipe_() 49. #define drop(x) drop_(x) 50. #define wipeoff() wipeoff_() 51. 52. 53. /* ### do_name.c ### */ 54. #define ddocall() ddocall_() 55. #define do_mname() do_mname_() 56. 57. 58. /* ### do_wear.c ### */ 59. #define Armor_off() Armor_off_() 60. #define Boots_off() Boots_off_() 61. #define Gloves_off() Gloves_off_() 62. #define Helmet_off() Helmet_off_() 63. #define Armor_on() Armor_on_() 64. #define Boots_on() Boots_on_() 65. #define Gloves_on() Gloves_on_() 66. #define Helmet_on() Helmet_on_() 67. #define doddoremarm() doddoremarm_() 68. #define doputon() doputon_() 69. #define doremring() doremring_() 70. #define dotakeoff() dotakeoff_() 71. #define dowear() dowear_() 72. #define select_off(x) select_off_(x) 73. #define take_off() take_off_() 74. 75. 76. /* ### dogmove.c ### */ 77. #define wantdoor(x, y, dummy) wantdoor_(x, y, dummy) 78. 79. 80. /* ### dokick.c ### */ 81. #define dokick() dokick_() 82. 83. 84. /* ### dothrow.c ### */ 85. #define dothrow() dothrow_() 86. 87. 88. /* ### eat.c ### */ 89. #define Hear_again() Hear_again_() 90. #define eatmdone() eatmdone_() 91. #define doeat() doeat_() 92. #define eatfood() eatfood_() 93. #define opentin() opentin_() 94. #define unfaint() unfaint_() 95. 96. 97. /* ### end.c ### */ 98. #define done1(sig) done1_(sig) 99. #define done2() done2_() 100. #define done_intr(sig) done_intr_(sig) 101. #if defined(UNIX) || defined (VMS) 102. #define done_hangup(sig) done_hangup_(sig) 103. #endif 104. 105. 106. /* ### engrave.c ### */ 107. #define doengrave() doengrave_() 108. 109. 110. /* ### fountain.c ### */ 111. #define gush(x, y, poolcnt) gush_(x, y, poolcnt) 112. 113. 114. /* ### hack.c ### */ 115. #define dopickup() dopickup_() 116. #define identify(x) identify_(x) 117. 118. 119. /* ### invent.c ### */ 120. #define ckunpaid(x) ckunpaid_(x) 121. #define ddoinv() ddoinv_() 122. #define dolook() dolook_() 123. #define dopramulet() dopramulet_() 124. #define doprarm() doprarm_() 125. #define doprgold() doprgold_() 126. #define doprring() doprring_() 127. #define doprtool() doprtool_() 128. #define doprwep() doprwep_() 129. #define dotypeinv() dotypeinv_() 130. #define doorganize() doorganize_() 131. 132. 133. /* ### ioctl.c ### */ 134. #ifdef UNIX 135. # ifdef SUSPEND 136. #define dosuspend() dosuspend_() 137. # endif /* SUSPEND */ 138. #endif /* UNIX */ 139. 140. 141. /* ### lock.c ### */ 142. #define doclose() doclose_() 143. #define doforce() doforce_() 144. #define doopen() doopen_() 145. #define forcelock() forcelock_() 146. #define picklock() picklock_() 147. 148. 149. /* ### mklev.c ### */ 150. #define do_comp(x, y) comp_(x, y) 151. 152. 153. /* ### mondata.c ### */ 154. /* See comment in trampoli.c before uncommenting canseemon. */ 155. /* #define canseemon(x) canseemon_(x) */ 156. 157. 158. /* ### muse.c ### */ 159. #define mbhitm(x, y) mbhitm_(x, y) 160. 161. 162. /* ### o_init.c ### */ 163. #define dodiscovered() dodiscovered_() 164. 165. 166. /* ### objnam.c ### */ 167. #define doname(x) doname_(x) 168. #define xname(x) xname_(x) 169. 170. 171. /* ### options.c ### */ 172. #define doset() doset_() 173. #define dotogglepickup() dotogglepickup_() 174. 175. 176. /* ### pager.c ### */ 177. #define dohelp() dohelp_() 178. #define dohistory() dohistory_() 179. #ifdef UNIX 180. #define intruph() intruph_() 181. #endif /* UNIX */ 182. #define dowhatdoes() dowhatdoes_() 183. #define dowhatis() dowhatis_() 184. #define doquickwhatis() doquickwhatis_() 185. 186. 187. /* ### pcsys.c ### */ 188. #ifdef SHELL 189. #define dosh() dosh_() 190. #endif /* SHELL */ 191. 192. 193. /* ### pickup.c ### */ 194. #define ck_bag(x) ck_bag_(x) 195. #define doloot() doloot_() 196. #define in_container(x) in_container_(x) 197. #define out_container(x) out_container_(x) 198. 199. 200. /* ### potion.c ### */ 201. #define dodrink() dodrink_() 202. #define dodip() dodip_() 203. 204. 205. /* ### pray.c ### */ 206. #define doturn() doturn_() 207. #define dopray() dopray_() 208. #define prayer_done() prayer_done_() 209. #define dosacrifice() dosacrifice_() 210. 211. 212. /* ### read.c ### */ 213. #define doread() doread_() 214. #define set_lit(x, y, val) set_lit_(x, y, val) 215. 216. 217. /* ### rip.c ### */ 218. #define genl_outrip(tmpwin, how) genl_outrip_(tmpwin, how) 219. 220. 221. /* ### save.c ### */ 222. #define dosave() dosave_() 223. #if defined(UNIX) || defined (VMS) 224. #define hangup(sig) hangup_(sig) 225. #endif 226. 227. 228. /* ### search.c ### */ 229. #define doidtrap() doidtrap_() 230. #define dosearch() dosearch_() 231. #define findone(zx, zy, num) findone_(zx, zy, num) 232. #define openone(zx, zy, num) openone_(zx, zy, num) 233. 234. 235. /* ### shk.c ### */ 236. #define dopay() dopay_() 237. 238. 239. /* ### sit.c ### */ 240. #define dosit() dosit_() 241. 242. 243. /* ### sounds.c ### */ 244. #define dotalk() dotalk_() 245. 246. 247. /* ### spell.c ### */ 248. #define learn() learn_() 249. #define docast() docast_() 250. #define dovspell() dovspell_() 251. 252. 253. /* ### steal.c ### */ 254. #define stealarm() stealarm_() 255. 256. 257. /* ### trap.c ### */ 258. #define dotele() dotele_() 259. #define dountrap() dountrap_() 260. #define float_down() float_down_() 261. 262. 263. /* ### version.c ### */ 264. #define doversion() doversion_() 265. #define doextversion() doextversion_() 266. 267. 268. /* ### wield.c ### */ 269. #define dowield() dowield_() 270. 271. 272. /* ### zap.c ### */ 273. #define bhitm(x, y) bhitm_(x, y) 274. #define bhito(x, y) bhito_(x, y) 275. #define dozap() dozap_() 276. 277. 278. /* ### getline.c ### */ 279. #define tty_getlin(x,y) tty_getlin_(x,y) 280. #define tty_get_ext_cmd() tty_get_ext_cmd_() 281. 282. 283. /* ### termcap.c ### */ 284. #define tty_nhbell() tty_nhbell_() 285. #define tty_number_pad(x) tty_number_pad_(x) 286. #define tty_delay_output() tty_delay_output_() 287. #define tty_start_screen() tty_start_screen_() 288. #define tty_end_screen() tty_end_screen_() 289. 290. 291. /* ### topl.c ### */ 292. #define tty_doprev_message() tty_doprev_message_() 293. #define tty_yn_function(x,y,z) tty_yn_function_(x,y,z) 294. 295. 296. /* ### wintty.c ### */ 297. #define tty_init_nhwindows(x,y) tty_init_nhwindows_(x,y) 298. #define tty_player_selection() tty_player_selection_() 299. #define tty_askname() tty_askname_() 300. #define tty_get_nh_event() tty_get_nh_event_() 301. #define tty_exit_nhwindows(x) tty_exit_nhwindows_(x) 302. #define tty_suspend_nhwindows(x) tty_suspend_nhwindows_(x) 303. #define tty_resume_nhwindows() tty_resume_nhwindows_() 304. #define tty_create_nhwindow(x) tty_create_nhwindow_(x) 305. #define tty_clear_nhwindow(x) tty_clear_nhwindow_(x) 306. #define tty_display_nhwindow(x,y) tty_display_nhwindow_(x,y) 307. #define tty_destroy_nhwindow(x) tty_destroy_nhwindow_(x) 308. #define tty_curs(x,y,z) tty_curs_(x,y,z) 309. #define tty_putstr(x,y,z) tty_putstr_(x,y,z) 310. #define tty_display_file(x,y) tty_display_file_(x,y) 311. #define tty_start_menu(x) tty_start_menu_(x) 312. #define tty_add_menu(a,b,c,d,e,f,g) tty_add_menu_(a,b,c,d,e,f,g) 313. #define tty_end_menu(a,b) tty_end_menu_(a,b) 314. #define tty_select_menu(a,b,c) tty_select_menu_(a,b,c) 315. #define tty_update_inventory() tty_update_inventory_() 316. #define tty_mark_synch() tty_mark_synch_() 317. #define tty_wait_synch() tty_wait_synch_() 318. #ifdef CLIPPING 319. #define tty_cliparound(x,y) tty_cliparound_(x,y) 320. #endif 321. #ifdef POSITIONBAR 322. #define tty_update_positionbar(x) tty_update_positionbar_(x) 323. #endif 324. #define tty_print_glyph(a,b,c,d) tty_print_glyph_(a,b,c,d) 325. #define tty_raw_print(x) tty_raw_print_(x) 326. #define tty_raw_print_bold(x) tty_raw_print_bold_(x) 327. #define tty_nhgetch() tty_nhgetch_() 328. #define tty_nh_poskey(x,y,z) tty_nh_poskey_(x,y,z) 329. 330. #endif /* USE_TRAMPOLI */ 331. 332. #endif /* TRAMPOLI_H */ trampoli.h